To deliver high bandwidth low cost communications solutions, many organizations and individuals use packet-based communications systems. These systems may support various types of communications, including the communication of streaming data such as voice or video. However, a major impediment towards widespread acceptance of packet-based communications is a perceived susceptibility of these systems to interferences that cause packet loss. For example, during a voice over IP (VoIP) communication session, transient or chronic disturbances can significantly impact perceived quality of the communications.